


Betting On Love

by thehufflepuffer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Betting, Bisexual Harry Potter, Enemies to Lovers, Firewhiskey (Harry Potter), Flashbacks, Gay Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Love, M/M, Multi, Post-Hogwarts, Post-Second War with Voldemort, The Owlery (Harry Potter), Threesome, Twelve Years, everything could go right, everything could go very wrong, firstfic, friends messing with friends, gala - Freeform, owltrainer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:13:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25813363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehufflepuffer/pseuds/thehufflepuffer
Summary: Which starts off as an innocent bet among friends turns into something much more. Sl ash. Femslash. Slowburn. Post Second Wizard War. Drarry. Blaise/Ginny Ron/Hermione Luna/Pansy And some Neville thrown in just for fun.~~~~~~~~~The intense moment of silence was broken as the waitress returned with Blaise's drink. All three girls watched as he flirted with the waitress, giving her a generous tip before disappearing back to the bar."Let's make it interesting," spoke Blaise as he took a sip of his drink and resumed his earlier position with his arm resting on the back of Ginny's chair.Ginny looked at him skeptically, "Make what interesting?""With Potter and Malfoy, of course," snarled Blaise at the redhead. Did he really have to explain everything to them? He thought bitterly to himself."You mean place some sort of bet on them...our friends?" asked Hermione in slight disbelief, slight disgust at what Blaise was instimulating.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley/Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Pansy Parkinson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	1. Girl's Night

**Author's Note:**

> Do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.

Chapter 1- Girl's night

_Thursday, July 29th, 2010_

Ginny Weasley lived a somewhat normal life for a twenty-nine-year-old witch.

She had a steady job as a freelance quidditch journalist. Some of her past work could be found in the Daily Prophet, Seeker Weekly, Quidditch Times, Which Broomstick?, Witch Weekly, and more. She'd a promising quidditch career playing for the Holyhead Harpies, five years prior before a nasty injury had caused her to retire early - _extremely early_ , earlier than she'd liked. However, she enjoyed having an injury-free job now writing about the beloved wizarding sport from a considerable safe distance.

Like any other young witch, Ginny felt the pressure from her family to settle down. Well, not all her family, just really her mother, Molly Weasley. See, Ginny had grown up in a family of boys. Being the youngest out of seven and the only girl, she thinks her brother prefer if she stayed single. They all had a bad habit of being overprotective of her in some way or form when she did have the nerve to bring a guy home to The Burrow to meet her family. Not that it had happened many times.

Ginny blamed Harry for this.

The Weasley family had never quite gotten over that break-up. Even though it had been ten years since then. And it had been mutual. The Weasley's didn't see it like that, especially Molly. She knew her mother was still holding out hope that she and Harry would get back together. Or as Molly puts it- _come to their senses_.

They'd tried.

She and Harry.

They'd tried to make it work.

 _Oh_ , how they'd tried to make it work...for _two_ bloody years after the war they had tried. But it just wasn't meant to be. It wasn't that they didn't love each other. They just had some point had fallen out of love with each other. They were just much better off as friends than lovers. Not that the sex hadn't been great. That had never been an issue for them either. Let's just say it was complicated their past relationship.

Now, when she looked back at them as a couple, she just saw it as going through the motions of an actual real relationship. Harry had been searching for some sort of normal after the hell he'd gone through with Voldemort and the war. She had wanted to be that normal for him. Her seventeen-year-old self had wanted to make her eleven-year-old self come true by being with Harry Potter. But like most young love that had developed out of the ashes of the war, it eventually came undone. Love that had been passionate and fiery at the start burning out months or a few years after. All the upperclassman of Hogwarts had just been seeking out something that made them feel alive and good after so much death and decay.

Ginny swept her signature red hair up off her neck and into a messy top knot as she moved throughout her flat.

The rhythmic clickety-clack sound of her charmed self-operating typewriter filled the space as it typed away her latest article. Some writers still liked to use parchment and quill to write their articles while others used a muggle invention called the computer. Ginny was the rare one, who chose to use a typewriter for her writing. She found her hand cramped easily with using quill and computers were just too foreign for her, even after a long-winded lesson from her muggle-born friend, Hermione.

She'd come across the old typewriter in a pawnshop in Diagon Alley and after some tweaking on the old thing, she'd charmed it perfectly to her touch and thoughts. Her current article was a fluff piece for Witch Weekly about the hottest upcoming Quidditch players. It wasn't really on the game itself but it had been a fun piece to write. It had given Ginny an excuse to go into the locker rooms and talk to some of the most eligible bachelors in the wizarding world. Whatever paid the bills right?

Ginny picked up her wand from the coffee table and aimed it at the small radio in the kitchen. The small flat immediately filled with the sounds of a popular muggle pop song. She began to sing off-key to the song as her hips swayed along to the beat. The redhead preferred muggle music over wizard music. Muggle music seemed to have more variety and was way more catchy than that of the wizarding world.

The redhead was so absorbed in her solo dance party that she did not hear the soft tapping at the kitchen window over the loud music and clacking of the typewriter. It wasn't until the small break in between songs that Ginny noticed the owl at her window. A broad grin spread across her features as she moved quickly towards the window and opened it. The great grey owl hooted in annoyance before flying into the flat and taking perch on the back of a kitchen chair.

Ginny began to sing along to the new song playing from the radio as she untied the small roll of parchment from the owl's outstretched leg. The owl hooted before taking off into the open window, disappearing into the London cityscape.

She furiously unrolled the scroll and read the text.

_Gin,_

_Drinks tonight. The Queen's Head. 8pm._

_Pansy xo_

Now I know what you might be thinking why would a former Gryffindor be socializing with a Slytherin? Pansy had become one of Ginny's close friends when she had started writing for Witch Weekly, who at the time was also a writer there. Pansy now, however, was the acting editor of the magazine.

* * *

The dimly lite pub was surprisingly crowded for a Thursday night.

Ginny was surprised that Pansy had picked the tired muggle bar over something more flashy and trendy. But a sense of nostalgia washed over her as she sat back against the worn red leather of the booth and sipped her cocktail. The place reminded her of The Three Broom Sticks in away. The redhead hadn't been to Hogsmeade in what was probably a good three years or so.

"So who else is joining us tonight?" asked Ginny looking over at Pansy.

"Just the usual," replied Pansy with a smile. "Hermione, Luna, and maybe Blaise."

"Blaise? As in Zabini?!" Ginny almost spat out her drink onto the surface of the table at hearing the former Slytherin name. "I thought this was a girl's night. Why's he coming?"

The redhead went from disbelief to annoyance in a matter of seconds.

"Blaise is a _maybe_ ," huffed Pansy. "Plus I thought you had a crush on him." She gently nudged the Weasley with her shoulder and flash her a shit-eating grin. She loved to tease her friend about her interest in the former Slytherin.

"I I….I…" stuttered Grinny as she tried to suppress the sudden heat in her cheeks at the mention of her crush. She hated that word. It made her seem like she was twelve again. So they had shared a drunken kiss at Pansy's New Year Eve bash. And Ginny might have mentioned how she liked the guy, a couple of times. But that had been over six months ago. She hadn't spoken or seen Blaise since then.

Pansy just smiled smugly at the redhead lost of words. Ever since Ginny had inquired if Blaise was single from her, she'd meant to set the two of her friends up. However, Blaise was always traveling and was never in London it seemed. However, tonight he was and Pansy had mentioned how he should come along. Of course, Blaise being a typical man hadn't given her straight yes or no. However, she had a good feeling that Blaise, one of her oldest friends would come through tonight.

Just then a familiar bush of curls approached their table. It was Hermione.

"Oh thank _Merlin_ ," whispered Ginny in a sign of relief at seeing her brother's on-again-off-again girlfriend. Just like every relationship after the war, their's was complicated and messy.

Hermione's smile froze on her face as she sensed some sort of tension between the two girls. Her brow furrowed together as she looked between Pansy's smirk and Ginny's relieved one.

"Oh. No. What happened?" sighed Heriomone as she placed her glass of wine onto the table and slide into the booth opposite.

"Nothin'," replied Ginny a little too quickly. She gave Heriomone a tight smile before throwing daggers at Pansy who was innocently sipping her own drink, oblivious or pretending to be of Ginny look. Pansy was the only person who knew about Ginny's said crush on the wizard and she wanted it to stay like that. Not that she didn't trust Hermione, she did. It was just that Hermione might let it slip to her brother, and she didn't want to have to deal with him. Despite everyone else having the sense to grown up and move on from former house rivalries, Ron was a little slow on the matter.

Hermione frowned as she continued to look between the two women in front of her for a second longer before letting out a deep breath and reaching for her drink. She knew the truth would come out eventually, it always did with Ginny and Pansy.

"Who are we waiting for?" asked the Gryffindor as she took a sip of her wine and glanced over to the empty seat beside her. She'd received the same owl that Ginny had received earlier. Pansy was always vague about who was invited out for drinks. It was usually the same crowd but sometime like tonight she liked to mix it up and throw someone randomly in like Blaise.

"Luna," replied Ginny.

"And Blaise...maybe!"

Hermione's eyebrows shot up in surprise at hearing the former Slytherin's name. However, she didn't latch out as Ginny had. Hermione was past all that childish house rivalry stuff. She pursed her lips slightly but didn't say anything else as she took a long sip of her wine. She knew vaguely of Ginny's sharing smog with Blaise on New Year's Eve.

Ginny said something underneath her breath as she threw another dirty look in Pansy's direction before turning her attention back onto Hermione.

"Mione, tell me about your day?" She asked and smiled broadly at her friend from across the table.

Hermione couldn't help but laugh at Ginny's attempt at being anything but subtle Her eyes shifted briefly over to Pansy who just shrugged and took a sip of her drink.

The brunette then launched into a long story about her day at the Ministry of Magic.

Just as Hermione was finishing off her tale about a gruel experience with one of her college, Luna appeared in her usual Luna Lovegood fashion.

"Hello Everyone," she spoke in her signature breathless voice.

All three women turned in their seats and greeted her.

"Luna! How are you?" asked Hermione as she moved her purse on the bench of the booth to make room for Luna to sit.

"Lovegood! What took you so fuckin' long? I said 8!" complained a slightly tipsy Pansy, flashing her right wrist at Luna, where her watch was. It was now quarter to nine, Luna was almost an hour later and Pansy was already three drinks in. Ginny was on her second and Herimones was still nursing her first.

"I'm sorry. There was a blank outside my flat," explained Luna in a dreamy voice. She blinked at Pansy and gave her a soft smile, oblivious to Pansy's anger.

Pansy just rolled her eyes while Ginny and Hermione just stiffed a laugh more so at Pansy then at Luna. The two Gryffindors were us to the blonde's strange behavior. Pansy wasn't, even though the four unlikely girls had sought out each other friendship for over two years now.

* * *

Another hour passed before the four friends were leaving the rowdy muggle bar and headed towards the beloved old Leaky Cauldron. Pansy had made some excuse saying she was craving for a butterbeer, when in reality it was there she'd told Blaise they were meeting. She knew it was sneaky of her, but she was a Slytherin after all. Ginny, she knew would be pissed at her at first, but would thank her in the end.

Pansy loved playing matchmaker with her friends.

And there he sodding was Blaise Bloody Zabini sitting, looking as smug as ever at a table at the back of the pub his arms stretched out on the back of two chairs like he owned the fucking place.

Ginny's stomach twisted with both hot annoyance and arousal at seeing this beautiful specimen of a man looking all too pleased with himself.

"BLAISE! DARLING!" cried out Pansy a genuine grin spread across her features as she cut through the crowded bar towards one of her oldest and dearest friends.

Blaise turned his attention away from his tablemate, mid-conversation, and smiled broadly at the petit brunette as she approached the table. "Pans!" was all he said in a quieter but equally cheerfulness as Pansy had.

He rose elegantly up from his chair, oozing years of good grooming and purebloodism to greet her.

Ginny and Luna held back, just a few feet away as the two former Slytherins embraced and air-kissed both cheeks. Hermione had gone to the bar to get them a couple of drinks.

Ginny watched as hot green jealously bubbled low in the pit of her stomach as Blaise held onto Pansy writes and whispered something in her ear, making the brunette throw back her head and laugh unapologetically.

"Well...we do we have here," asked Blaise in a clear clipped voice as he looked past Pansy and towards were Luna and Ginny stood. His brown eyes lingered on Ginny for a second before shifting back to Pansy.

"Oh, Blaise. Don't be stupid. You know Weasley and Lovegood!" Pansy couldn't help but roll her eyes as she beckoned for the two girls to come to join them.

"Weasley. Lovegood" uttered Blaise with a stiff smile.

"Zabini!" replied Ginny just as coldly.

"Ginny?!" Just then Blaise's tablemate turned in their seat and looked up.

"Neville!" cried Ginny a warm smile spreading across her face. She ignored Blaise as she shifted her attention onto her friend and threw her arms around him, pressing a quick peck to the cheek. "What are you doin' here?"

There was a genuine interest in her eyes as she pulled away and met his eye. Neville, who was a herbologist always seemed to be out of town, doing research and studying plants all around Great Britain and Europe.

"Well, my research ended in Wales," began to explain Neville a slight blush creeping into his cheeks. Despite the war, making him into a stronger man, the shy eleven-year-old sometimes made an appearance, especially when he'd been drinking.

"Wales?" echoed Ginny. "Did you see Harry?" Despite the years that had passed, she couldn't help but ask about her ex. She was still very much her friend. They'd been through a lot together, stuff that people didn't know about.

The tall, dirty blonde haired man couldn't help but blush again at the mention of Harry's name. He downcasted his eyes and nodded his head before drawing his attention to Luna. "Luna, how are you? I don't think I've seen you since New Year's…"

Ginny let him go and listened as the two chatted away, ignoring the perplexed looks from Pansy and Blaise. Even after the decade that has passed since that night, Neville was still embarrassed about it. It was ultimately what broke Ginny and Harry up. For the longest time, Neville blamed himself for the golden couple's split. However, Ginny had reassured him countless times that it wasn't because of him they had ended it. It had been years coming to the break-up, it just happened to take that night to put it all into perspective. That he and Ginny wanted...no desired different things.

A few moments passed before they were all seated around the table; Blaise back in his old spot, Nevile and Pansy sitting on either side of him, Ginny was seated across from Neville, Luna to her left and Hermione on Luna's right. They were all sharing a pitcher of Butterbeer. Despite the sexual tension between Ginny and Blaise and the awkward tension between her and Neville, the conversation remained on an upbeat note. They talked about their school days before the war, their boring adult lives now, and everything in between.

"So Neville," began Hermione as she lowered her glass and looked over at the former Gryffindor. "What are you doin' here in London?"

Neville once again blushed and looked down into the confines of his empty glass. He didn't know why he was acting so coy. He blamed it majorly on the three glasses of Firewhiskey he'd had prior to the girls arriving. "I...well I came home to visit Gran. I always come to see her on my birthday…"

"You're BIRTHDAY!?" Everyone seemed to shout at once around the table. They hadn't known it was his birthday.

Neville's cheeks once again flushed a deep red at the sudden attention on him. "Yes. My. Birthday," he hissed. His eyes shifted around the table, pleading with his friends not to make a big deal of it. He didn't like to be fussed over. That's why he never really had birthday parties. He usually just spent the day with his Gran at her flat in London. They had tea and cake. It was quaint. He enjoyed it.

"When is it?"

"Has it passed?"

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"No, it hasn't passed. It's tomorrow. I dunno….I'm not a fan...please don't make a big deal of it…"He begged as Blaise suddenly rose from the table and headed over to the bar.

"Too late, Longbottom!" spoke Pansy with a grin. "You're getting Birthday shots!"

"Tomorrow," muttered Hermione to herself. "The 30th. Yes, why didn't I remember that? You're a day older than Harry."

Neville didn't say anything in response as he slushed down into his chair and rubbed his face.

Luna and Ginny began to chat away about something, while Hermione continued to kick herself for not remembering her friend's birthday. She made it a point to remember all her oldest and dearest friend's birthday, especially those who had fought in the war. She blamed it on the ridiculously amount of work she had to deal with this week and the alcohol of course. She would surely make it up to Neville tomorrow by sending him a cake from her favorite bakery. Yes, that's what she would do first thing in the morning. She made a mental note to herself as she drank the remainder of her butterbeer.

Just then a very smug-looking Blaise returned with a tray of seven vile looking green shots.

"I think you missed counted," observed Luna in her dream-like voice as she counted the number of shots on the tray to the number of people at the table.

" _Oh_ , Looney! How cute you are…" replied Blaise, flashing his best smile at the blonde. "Old Blaise here didn't miss count a thing! You see there is a shot for each of us…"He made of show of placing a shot in front of each of them. "And an extra for the birthday boy!"

Neville groaned as he opened eyes and looked down at the two bright green shots in front of him. This wasn't supposed to be happening. Yes, he'd agreed to meet Blaise for a drink. But he wasn't supposed to be getting drunk, especially on a Thursday night.

However, none of his friends seemed to care as they began to pound on the surface of the table loudly, all looking at him as they chanted- " _SHOTSSHOTSSHOTSHOTSSHOTS!_ "

Neville knew the reference was vaguely from a popular muggle song, but that was it. He looked at his friends perplexed but soon his embarrassment and confusion weathered away to happiness. A sheepish grin spread across his face as a sudden wave of warmth filled his chest. He was no longer shy about it being his birthday as he lifted one of the shots in front of him. "Cheers!" he cried before draining it in one go. He closed his eyes as the liquid burned down his throat.

"Fuck! That's taste like acid!" he muttered as he slammed the empty glass down and whipped his mouth with the back of his hand.

Everyone just laughed at the birthday boy before lifting up their own shot glasses now. They all clinked glasses in some sort of toast.

"TO NEVILLE!" cried out Blaise.

"TO NEVILLE!" They all echoed before tipping their glasses back and drinking.

* * *

Somehow during various people going to the Loo, Ginny found herself seated beside Blaise. She tried her best to ignore the close proximity to his body as she rested her chin in her hand and tried to pay attention to what Hermione was talking about. Blaise had his arm casually draped over the back of her chair. She could practically feel the heat of his body against the back of her neck, but she ignored it.

"So the gala is going to be happening in two weeks' time," explained Hermione in excitement. She was talking about the upcoming gala she was hosting for her charity, S.P.E.W. "You all are invited. I will send you owls tomorrow with the invitations." The Gryffindor made another mental note for herself for tomorrow.

Ginny despite her hatred for boring charity galas, she couldn't help but be impressed at how passionate Hermione still was about S.P.E.W. The only thing that Ginny was still passionate about from her Hogwarts days was quidditch and even that was weary.

"Is there going to be an open bar, Granger?" asked Blaise.

"Yes."

"Then count me in!" He flashed her a charming smile before finishing off his drink. Blaise was down for any gala or event where there was an open bar. "I'll even get Malfoy to come."

Hermione couldn't help but smile broadly at the former Slytherin. Never in a million years did she think she would be inviting a stuck-up pureblood Slytherin to an event she was hosting, however, all those old feelings were behind them.

"Draco?" asked Ginny, sounding surprised.

"Do you know another?" asked Blaise giving the redhead a flirtatious look.

Ginny furrowed her eyebrows together at this question. There were two other Malfoys she knew in fact, however, both had died so it seemed pointless to bring them up now. She knew that the beautiful dark skin man beside her wasn't really looking for an answer to his question.

Blaise let out a chuckle at Ginny's confusion before turning his attention back onto Hermione. "You can count me and Draco into whatever gala you're throwing!"

"I don't know if bringing Malfoy will be a good idea…" frowned Hermione picking off a stray thread from her dress.

"Why? I thought you were pass judging ex-death eaters?" piped in Pansy, ready for a fight.

"No. No. Bloody hell. It's not that!" Hermione looked up from her dress and over to Pansy with a genuine look of hurt in her eyes. "It's just that Harry will be there."

"So?" snapped Pansy. "Since when can't the chosen one be in the same room as Draco?"

"Since…"Hermione's voice trailed off. She thought everyone knew what had happened between the two former enemies they had last been in the same room together, two years ago. She looked around the table in hopes the other would step in and help her out. She forgot that Pansy hadn't been at the 10th Anniversary of the end of the war two years ago at Hogwarts.

"Since the anniversary, two years ago," injected Ginny, seeing the panic look in Hermione's brown eyes. The brunette mouthed thank-you to her.

"Oh for fuck's sake," groaned Blaise.

"What?" asked Ginny drawing her attention to the man beside her.

"Potter is a big boy! I'm sure he and Draco can handle themselves. Plus all that stuff happened two years ago…" Blaise removed his arm from Ginny and signal to the waitress to bring him another drink. He had a feeling that this was going to be a long conversation.

Both Hermione and Ginny exchanged a look at this. They knew that Blaise had a point. Harry was a grown man and was perfectly capable of handling his affairs without the help of his best friend and his ex-girlfriend. However, the two women couldn't help themselves when it came to protecting him. Especially since that day two years ago when Harry ultimately disappeared from the wizarding world. Well not the whole wizarding world, just that of central London. He just enjoyed a more quiet isolated life now. That was all.

No one spoke a word as Ginny and Hermione continued to silently communicate, Blaise drummed his fingers on the table impatiently waiting for his drink, Pansy huffed and looked away from the group in annoyance. Luna and Neville weren't at the table anymore. They were dancing to some old Weird Sisters song playing from the ancient jukebox in the far corner of the room.

The intense moment of silence was broken as the waitress returned with Blaise's drink. All three girls watched as he flirted with the waitress, giving her a generous tip before disappearing back to the bar.

"Let's make it interesting," spoke Blaise as he took a sip of his drink and resumed his earlier position with his arm resting on the back of Ginny's chair.

Ginny looked at him skeptically, "Make what interesting?"

"With Potter and Malfoy, of course," snarled Blaise at the redhead. Did he really have to explain everything to them? He thought bitterly to himself.

"You mean place some sort of bet on them...our friends?" asked Hermione in slight disbelief, slight disgust at what Blaise was instimulating.

"Potter isn't my friend," replied Blaise coldly.

"Well. He's mine," replied Hermione as she sat up a little straighter in her seat and glared at the Slytherin. "And I won't bet on him."

"You don't even know the rules yet," added Pansy a sudden interest in her voice. "What are we exacting betting on...that Draco and Potter will hook up or something?"

"All I'm suggesting is that I think that I can get Malfoy and Potter to be in the same room together," explained Blaise slowly.

"And if you do?" asked Pansy as she leaned her elbows onto the table and studied Blaise, an eyebrow raised.

"Do you really need more gallons to your name…" This time Ginny spoke in disgust.

"No. No. Ginny. Betting for money is so muggle-ish. I'm saying we bet for something else," He chose that moment to gently brush the pads of his fingers innocently along Ginny's bare shoulder. The moment was so quick, so soft it was like fragmentation of the mind.

"What sex?" blurted out Ginny, her eyes blazing as she looked from her shoulder and up at Blaise.

"If you want," whispered Blaise, wagging his eyebrows suggestively at the redhead.

The two held each other eye for a second in an intense sexual stare before Ginny was blurting out, "Fine! I'm in!"

"Ginny!" cried out Hermione in astonishment.

"What!?" cried back Ginny. The fire in her eyes was now directed at Hermione.

"You're really going to bet on Harry just so you can get some?" asked Hermione in disbelief that the younger woman would stump so low to get laid.

"What? I'm sorry Hermione not all of us have a boy toy on firecall we can just ring up anytime we are feeling a little randy," spat Ginny. She didn't mean to throw Hermione under the bus like that. But she was horny and if this was her only way of getting to sleep with Blaise, she was going to take it. Surely, Harry would understand.

A little noise escaped from Hermione's open mouth before she closed it and looked away from Ginny. She crossed her arms over her chest and didn't dare to look at the redhead for the rest of the night. She knew that Ginny had spoken the truth. She did use Ron as more of a boy toy than anything else nowadays. The two former Gryffindors hadn't been a proper couple in over a year or so. Despite breaking up, they always seemed to end up back in bed with each other. No matter how many times they said it would be the last time. It was like Ron had some sort of magnetic pull on her.

Both Blaise and Pansy raised an eyebrow in interest on what that was all about, but Ginny ignored them and pressed on about the bet.

"So sex? If you get Malfoy into the same room with Harry, you get to sleep with me?" She tried not to sound too hopeful of the prospects. It had been a few months since she'd been with anyone.

"That sounds too easy," injected Pansy. "Plus, when is it just about the two of you? I want in! And I will not sleep with any of you." Pansy, who was openly gay had no interest in sleeping with any of her friends. No matter how pretty Ginny looked tonight. Her interest lay elsewhere in the room.

"Fine," huffed Ginny. "What do you want to be then?" Her brown eyes flashing towards Pansy, eyebrows raised, waiting for an answer.

"Well…"

"How about this?" interjected Ginny. "Instead of it just being about who can get Malfoy into the same room with Harry...why don't we make it about them admitting their true feelings for one another…"

"Like Love?" said Blaise and Pansy at the same time, with a look of disgust on their faces.

"Yes!" cried Ginny. Maybe it was the alcohol talking, but she was suddenly feeling very confident that she could win this bet.

"Okay. So you bet that they love each other and by the end of this gala night thing you think you can get them to confess this...to you...to each other," spoke Blaise slowly, trying to make sense of all this.

"Yes!"

"Okay...and if you can't?"

"Then...I'll sleep with you...no commitment."

"And if you win?" asked Blaise leaning in closer to Ginny.

"Then you have to take me out on a proper date. Dinner. Flowers. Everything!"

Blaise was silent for a second as he studied the redhead's freckled face before slowly nodding his head in agreement.

"It's a deal," he whispered before sticking out his free hand and holding it out for Ginny to shake.

The corners of Ginny's mouth slowly spread into a shit-eating grin before she placed her small hand into Blaise's larger one and shook. "Deal!"

"HEY!" cried Pansy. "What about me?"

"What do you want Pansy?" asked Ginny as she slipped her hand out from Blaise grip and looked over at the other woman.

"If you win, I'll make you fulltime writer at Witch Weekly. You will no longer have to write about stupid pointless Quidditch matches. You can have your own column!"

"Are you serious?" Ginny looked at Pansy in utter shock at what she was proposing.

Pansy just smiled triumphantly and nodded her head. She had been planning on asking Ginny to join the magazine permanently for a while now and despite how this bet went, she would probably still offer the job to her anyways. She just liked to see the younger witch smile.

"Thanks, Pansy!" Ginny reached out and grabbed Pansy's hand across the table and squeezed it. She knew she hadn't won the bet yet, but she felt like it. "And what if I lose…" She didn't let go of Pansy's hand as a frown suddenly appeared on her face at the doomed thoughts slowly spreading in her head.

"You have to write a feature on why Slytherins are the best and I want you to set me up with a certain someone…" The former Slytherin's eyes sparkled as she gestured with head towards the far end of the bar. She didn't dare to same the name out loud, Ginny knew who she would be talking about.

Ginny's eyes followed in the direction of where Pansy had gestured too. Her eyes fell onto the Neville and Luna dancing. She knew that Pansy was interested in Luna for a while now, but despite oozy confidence was surprisingly shy when it came to the blonde.

"Ok," muttered Ginny after a second had passed.

The two women held each other eye for a second before sharing a small smile.

Ginny ignored Hermione glare as she sat back in her seat and let out a content sigh. She knew it was possible that this bet would go terribly wrong and she would be jeopardizing some of her closet friendships just for a date and a job. And maybe it was the alcohol coursing through her body that was making her feel all content with her decision and stupidly optimistic about the odds of the bet? She didn't know and didn't give it too much thought as she closed her eyes and allowed the warmth buzzed feeling take over her body.

* * *


	2. The Post

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.
> 
> Okay, I promise there are Harry and Draco in this chapter...just not together.
> 
> I just wanted to say a quick thank you to everyone who left comments, kudos and read the last chapter. It means a lot. I have written fanfiction before but this is my first Harry Potter one.
> 
> Enjoy!  
> Also all mistakes are my own, I don't have a beta currently so please be patient with me as I might have missed some mistakes.

Chapter 2- The Post

_Friday, July 30th, 2010_

A gentle breeze welcomed Harry as he stepped out of the old farmhouse. He stood on the broken stoop of the back porch for a second watching as the sun slowly crept up into the sky.

He was at peace here. On this little plot of farmland in Wales.

He still couldn't believe that after spending a portion of his life fighting evil forces that he could finally relax. Even though it had been twelve years since he'd fought Voldemort, it still took him by surprise at times. He wasn't entirely over survivor guilt.

After the war, he had been expecting to make a career as an Auror. And he almost had. What else was a hero like him to do? Fighting dark forces and evil was all he knew how to do really. However, in the end, Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived-Twice, hadn't had it in him to except Kingsley's offer to join the Auror force at the Ministry. Despite his best friend, Ron Weasley doing so.

Frankly, Harry had just been tired. Tired to the bone of everyone expecting him to be this great figurehead that he just wasn't. He felt like he'd aged. In that one year of hunting Horcruxes, he had gained ten years on his life..or so it felt like. When he looked in the mirror, it told another story. He still had looked like an eighteen-year-old wizard. Hermione and Ginny had tried to convince him to go back to Hogwarts with them, but that didn't seem right either. He loved Hogwarts. It would always be his home in some way. However, after everything that had happened there, the events were too fresh in his mind that he could not un-see them. Even after all the work that had gone into repairing the castle straight after the war. Harry had helped quite a bit on it too. No instead, Harry took time for himself. To find himself some would say.

Because up until that point, he had only known himself with having a part of Voldemort inside of him. He didn't know this new Harry Potter. This Harry didn't have to worry about evil and death. Who had this whole new world of possibilities ahead of him? He should've felt relieved and apart of him had been. But a majority of what he'd been was fear. Not fear for his life like he'd during the war. No, fear of freedom. Fear of having to choose what he wanted this new start to be about. He'd never had the choice before. His life had always been mapped out for him in some way. Growing up with the Dursley's he'd always done what was told of him to do and the same went when he came to Hogwarts and learned more about Volatmore. He had always been programmed to fight. No one along the way had ever asked him- Hey, Harry, what do you want? Do you want to fight?

No! Fucking NO!

Harry shook his head violently from side to side as if to erase these old bitter feelings away. There was no point in dwelling about the past and what had been done to him. It was just that, in the past. So much had happened since the war. So much had changed. And he had moved on. But sometimes, in the quiet moments like these, old feelings crept back in, like a thin veil over the eyes, blinding him.

The morning dew on the long grass brushed against the bare skin of his calves and made the rubber of his trainers squeak with each step as he walked towards the barn. The farm used to be a working one with horses, pigs, cattle, and chickens. The muggle who had sold it to him had informed him. However, that had been decades ago. It had fallen into disarray since then. Harry who had purchased the farm two years ago had not bought it to return to its glory working days. He'd simply bought it because he liked the bones of the old farmhouse and it was so different from his previous place in London. In a way, it had reminded him of the Burrow, minus the Weasley family of course.

Harry was greeted by the comforting sounds of cooing as he slid open the vast red barn door. He had turned the barn into a little Owlery. It turned out that he had a natural talent with training owls. He'd never thought that this would become his life after Hogwarts. After losing Hedwig he hadn't even wanted to look at another Owl or own one for a number of years. Shortly after moving here, he'd discovered an abandoned owl's nest that contain three eggs. Harry hadn't meant to raise the eggs. He knew nothing about what newborn owls needed. However, in his heart, he couldn't just abandon them either. So after doing some research at the local Muggle Library in town, he got the basic knowledge down. And the rest is history. He became an owl dad and ultimately an owl trainer. He trains all young owls to become post owls.

He sold off all his owls to shops and people across the UK and Europe. He did this all under a different name of course. He didn't dare to let the public world to get wind that the famous Harry Potter used his time now to train owls. Only his closest friends knew what he was doing up here in Wales, besides living a quiet life away from the wizarding world.

Harry hadn't been seen in the public eye in over a year. Ever since two years ago, he made it a habit to stay out of the limelight and out of London as much as possible. He only now made the odd appearance at a charity event, usually one of Hermione's. After the war, he had tried living his life as normal as possible. But it had been difficult when everywhere he went he was bombarded with people from the press or fans wanting his autograph or a picture. For the first few years, he had put up with it. Figuring it was his duty not only as a war hero but because he felt guilty. So many people had lost their lives because of him. The least he could do was shake a stranger's hand and take a picture every now and then he thought. It was a small price to pay in comparison or so he told himself.

And after Harry and Ginny had broken up, he never left his place. The press had had a field day when word got out that the golden couple from the war had called off their engagement. The break up had been mutual and they had even released a statement saying so. But that didn't stop the Prophet and every other garbage news outlet in England to product rubbish about them. They had all attacked Ginny, of course, blaming her for breaking The Chosen One's heart.

The smell of straw and woodchippings filled Harry's nose as he made his way further into the barn. Round yellow eyes looked sleepily at him as he passed the rows of perch and made his way to the back of the barn where three stalls stood. The stalls which had once housed horses now were used as a nursery of sorts. Harry currently had a family of five baby barn owls living there. The other two stalls were occupied with food storage and other training items needed.

The sun was up high and hot against the back of Harry's neck as he finished his work for the day. He wiped the sweat from his forehead as he walked back towards the farmhouse. Although he'd been living here for two years, the house was in pretty rough shape still. Not that Harry hadn't tried to repair it. He had. He just wasn't good at that sort of magic. He, of course, could learn. He wasn't completely stupid. He just didn't have the energy to restore the house. Plus, he kinda liked the worn-out look of the place. Even though he had wards on the land, the abandoned falling- apart look of the farmhouse kept people from coming here.

No one would suspect the savior to the wizarding world would be living in an old abandoned-looking farmhouse in Wales.

However, the outside might look abandoned and broken, the inside was a different story. Harry had had the energy to make the inside liveable and cozy. It was made up of exposed brick walls and whitewashed paneling. The floors were a warm walnut colour. There were rich splashes of colour here and there. It was all very Harry like. He'd never been one for interior decorating. When he had first moved into Grimmauld Place, he had attempted to fix it up a bit himself, but it had taken Hermione and Ginny to really make it feel like a home and not some Black family haunted mansion.

Harry lazily toed off his trainers before padding down the hallway and into the kitchen. He didn't bother to reach for his wand as he lifted his right hand towards the kettle, magically set it to boil. Over the years, he had mastered the art of wandless magic. He was so attuned with his magic that he didn't have to think about it now. It just flowed out of him like breathing.

As he waited for the kettle to boil a tawny owl appeared suddenly at the open window. He recognized the owl as one of his own.

"Hi Barney," he greeted the owl warmly as he unlatched the window.

Barney the owl hooted softly at Harry in greeting as he came into the room and landed on Harry's shoulder. The owl hooted again before nipping affectionately at Harry's ear. Barney now belonged to Hermione but the owl remembered his trainer well.

Harry petted the back of the bird's neck as he made his way over to where he kept the owl treats. He gave one to Barney before untying the letter from his leg.

Harry scowled down at the letter, recognizing what it was immediately. It wasn't just a normal letter from Hermione. It was an invitation to one of her charity galas. He looked down at the neat cursive of his name on the front of the envelope for a second longer before discarding it on the kitchen island.

Hermione could wait, he thought as the shrill of the kettle filled his ears.

Barney gave another hoot before taking off yet again. Harry would send Hermione a reply later, even though he knew there was no point.

Hermione would already know his answer.

Yes.

Harry was due to attend his yearly charity gala. He had already missed two fo them this year. He knew that Hermione wouldn't allow him to miss a third one.

He then busied himself with taking the kettle off of the burner and preparing the french press. Although Harry was accustomed to using wandless magic for pretty much everything, he still found comfort and joy in doing things the old-fashion muggle way, e.g. making coffee. Harry had tried other coffee machines and gadgets over the years, but his favourite way was with a french press. He began to hum to himself as he put two tablespoons worth of coffee into the bottom of the press before filling it with water. He gave it a quick stir making sure all the coffee grinds were mixed in properly before putting the plunger on and waiting another four minutes.

* * *

Draco Malfoy skimmed the muggle newspaper with amusement for a second longer before loudly shutting the paper closed and throwing it carelessly onto the empty table beside him. He glanced down at his watch before beginning to drum his long fingers impatiently against the edge of the table.

Blaise was late. Yet again.

Draco knew he shouldn't be surprised by this. Blaise despite his upbringing, tardiness was always an issue for him. Especially, when he had gone out the night previously. Which Draco knew his friend and business partner had. The blond wizard had been invited to join but had turned down the invitation when he heard who they would be having drinks with.

He had long ago put stupid schoolhouse rivalries aside. He no longer saw anyone but Slytherins as the enemy. That was all childish crap. He was a grown man now. He accepted that a person was something more than their Hogwarts house or blood status really. Draco before the war would not be caught dead in muggle London, let alone in a muggle cafe. But Draco after the war was a different person entirely.

Draco even owned a muggle flat just off the Thames in central London. He had grown to like muggles and their non-magical ways. Plus, it was in the muggle world, a former death eater like himself could blend into a crowd. Even though the war was twelve years ago, and some wizards and witches still thought he should be rotting away in prison. But Draco had paid the price for his past mistakes as a child. He had been on house arrest for the whole summer after the war before being forth to return to Hogwarts to finish his education. Draco was still set in his ways on some matters, but he liked to think he had changed and grown as a person over the last twelve years. He no longer cared about bloodlines and the Malfoy legacy. He did though still care about appearances though and surrounding himself with nice, expansive things.

"Draco, my boy! So terribly sorry that I'm late!" called out Blaise as he clapped a hand on Draco's shoulder, making him jump slightly.

Blaise just laughed at the other man's reaction. Draco looked up at Blaise darkly before pushing back his chair and rising to greet his friend properly. The two friends hugged before pressing their cheeks together.

Blaise continued to smirk as he pulled away from Draco and noticed the hard look in his eyes. Oh how he loved to rattle up his friend, he thought.

"You're ghastly late, Zabinni," commented Draco as he waved a hand to get the waitresses attention. "I've been waiting here for over half-an-hour like some poor fool who has been stood up by a date."

Blaise laughed heartily in reply as he began to leaf through the menu.

"I hope you know what you're having," said Draco sharply before greeting the waitress. "Hello there!"

"I see your date finally chose to show up," teased the waitress towards Draco. She looked briefly over at Blaise who flashed his perfect movie-star smile at her.

"Yes. Yes," said Draco dismissively.

After placing their orders, the two friends launched immediately into a long discussion about the business. The two old school friends owned a small firewhiskey distillery, called Jake David's. It was a play on the muggle American whiskey brand, Jack Daniel's. The distillery only made a small batch size a year. It was not available to the public for sale. It was only sold at only the most elite wizarding clubs in London. Two in which Draco and Zabini both had their hands in.

What else were two former Slytherins suppose to do with their inheritances but put it towards clubs and booze? Of course, they were only private investors in the clubs. But it kept them busy non of the less and gave them free excess whenever they wanted.

"Aren't you going to ask me?" teased Blaise as he sat back in his seat and dabbed at the corner of his mouth with his napkin. His brown eyes danced with mischief as they locked with Malfoy's grey ones from across the table.

"Ask you what?" asked Draco in a bored tone. He too leaned back in his seat and eyes his friend skeptically.

"About my evening out last night?"

"What? With the Gryondors? I could really careless, Blaise," replied Malfoy as he reached for his coffee. He frowned noticing that the cup's content was empty. He ran a hand through his long fringe before looking over for the waitress.

"Well, it was a rather interesting night," continued to explain the dark-skin wizard, ignoring what Malfoy had just said. He didn't really care if the blond wanted to hear about it or not, he was going to tell him anyway.

Draco sighed as he appeared over at Blaise for a second before drawing his attention to the waitress who had just appeared at the table. Blaise waited until Draco had ordered himself another coffee and a tea for himself before launching into a retelling of the night at the Leaky.

Draco was unimpressed with the whole thing but listened to Blaise's story anyways. He was a little disappointed that it had not ended with anyone getting wasted and hooking up. So very unlike the Slytherin house parties back in the day where orgies would suddenly break out.

"So you are telling me you didn't go home with anyone?"

Blaise just smiled and shook his head before taking a sip from his tea. He'd planned on going home with the Weasley girl but then the bet had happened and he restrained himself.

"How every boring then," replied Draco.

"Say, what are you doing next Friday?" asked Blaise as he put down his tea and leaned slightly over the table.

"I don't know," responded Malfoy as he drank off the remainder of his second coffee. "I don't have any plans that I can think of. I should maybe go visit Mother. It has been over a month since I was last at the Manor."

"Go visit your mother the weekend after. You and I have been invited to a gala!"

"What gala?" A perplexed look came over the blond wizard's face at this. He crossed his legs and shifted slightly in his seat, his eyes peering into Blaise's. Malfoy had made it a habit to keep on top of all the latest events and charity balls. He always in attendance of them, making a generous donation in the Malfoy name.

"It's a SPEW one,"

"Spew? Never heard of it."

"It's Granger's house-elf charity or whatnot."

"Oh." Malfoy might be a changed man, but he could care less about the rights for house-elves. There was still a number of them employed at the Manor.

"I told Granger we would go."

"And why would you go and do a bloody stupid thing like that?" asked Malfoy with a frown. He had nothing against Granger. They had become somewhat civil over the years, especially now that Pansy insisted on being friends with the girl. However, he knew that Granger's events always meant that there was a good possibility of running into Potter. He would simply just write Granger's charity a cheque and send her a note with his apologies of not being in attendance. It's what he had done in the past two years since that horrible night. He didn't see why this would be any different.

"Because there will be an open bar."

"I am not some poor idiot who can't afford their own drinks," snapped Draco in annoyance.

"And...it's been two years Draco," added Blaise, getting straight to the point. "I'm sure Potter won't even show up. He's never seen out in public anymore. He's bloody too busy off in the country somewhere raising owls or whatnot!"

"Raising owls?"

"I dunno. All I am saying is that Potter will most likely not be there.

"And do you know this for a fact?" pressed Draco.

"No. But I can ask." Blaise knew this was a lie. And that Draco would most likely kill him once the truth came out but it would be worth it, he thought as he thought suddenly of Ginny in his bed. Plus, Draco had been mopping around these last two years. It was time that the two former lovers were in the same room together.

"Good. Ask. And maybe I will consider attending," spoke Draco. He gave Blaise a tight smile before glancing down at the time on his watch.

* * *

Despite going out the night previously, Ginny and Hermione agree to meet up for dinner. Ginny felt guilty over how she and Hermione had ended things that night. She knew that Hermione was upset that she had made that bet with Blaise and Pansy and she wanted to make things right.

The Weasley finished off her article and sent it to the editor via owl before getting ready and she Floo over to Hermione's flat. The two girls had agreed to have a quiet evening in together of take-out (because both of them were terrible at cooking, despite Molly Weasley's numerous attempts at teaching them) and a bottle of wine or two. It was Friday after all.

"You look nice," commented Hermione as she looked up from her seat on the couch and to Ginny who was dusting ash from herself.

Ginny made a face at this. "Are you kidding me? I look like a cow!" complained the redhead as she threw herself down beside Hermione. Ginny hadn't bothered to get properly get ready. She'd just changed from a pair of ratty old sweats to a nicer pair of sweats before coming over her. Her long hair was in a high ponytail and there was no makeup on her face.

Hermione frowned slightly at Ginny's insult of herself. The feminist inside of her rowed in protest. She hated when Ginny or anyone of her female friends insulted or put themselves down. However, no matter how much she wanted to say something, she held back. She didn't want to start off the night with fighting with Ginny.

"Do you want a drink?" asked Hermione as she rose to her feet.

"Yes, please!"

"Red or white?"

"Whatever you're having."

Hermione gave the younger witch a smile before padding into the small kitchenette of her flat. Like Harry, Hermione did most things still the muggle way despite living in the wizarding world over for almost two decades now. She uncorked a bottle of red wine before pouring two glasses generously full.

After ordering in Thai food and finishing off their first glasses of wine, the conversation soon turned to important matters. The two friends had already discussed their days and workweek.

"So...have you talked to Harry yet?" asked Ginny in a quiet voice.

"No not really," replied Hermione through a mouthful of food. "I mean like I owled him about the gala, but I haven't heard back yet."

"Oh...So you didn't tell him about the bet?"

"No. Why would I?"

"Because...I thought you didn't approve of it."

"I don't. But if I tell him about the bet, he most likely won't show up for the gala. I would kinda like to see him." Ever since Harry had moved away, Hermione didn't get to see her best friend a whole lot. Of course, she still saw him at Christmas or at his yearly charity event he chose to go too and they firecalled at least monthly. But it wasn't the same. When he'd still be living in London the two of them would hang out nightly. Especially when Ron was still in the picture. Hermione didn't go to the Burrow anymore where Harry went mostly when in town.

"I see," replied Ginny as she took a small sip from her wine. She tried not to let her glee show at this news.

"Are you not going to the party tomorrow then?" asked Ginny suddenly as it dawned on her what tomorrow was.

"What party?" asked Hermione.

"Harry's 30th birthday party. Mum has gone all out this year!" explained Ginny quickly as she shoved a forkful of pad thai into her mouth.

Hermione frowned at this. She knew it was Harry's birthday. But she hadn't been aware that there was going to be a party. Harry wasn't the biggest fan of birthdays and being the centre of attention, but she knew her best friend put up with it to make Molly smile. Despite, breaking up with their daughter, Harry was still very much a part of the Weasley family. However, the same treatment had not been extended to Hermione it seemed. In the matter of a year, Hermione had gone from receiving owls weekly, sometimes daily from Molly to nothing. This hadn't really bothered Hermione, up until this point when parties were planned for her best friend without her acknowledgment. Yes, she and Ron had broken up after being together for almost eleven years if you count that brief year when they'd decided to take a break and see other people. But, Ron was still her friend and so was Harry.

"I didn't know there was a party."

"Oh. I swear Mum mentioned that she owled you about it weeks ago."

Hermione just shrugged at this. She was sure there was a perfectly good explanation of how her invitation had gotten lost in the post. She took a sip from her wine before letting out a sigh.

"What time is the party?" she asked. Molly may or may not had invited her but she was bloody well going to go anyways.

Ginny couldn't help but smirk at the determined look on the other witch's face. "It's at three."

"I'll be there."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come soon.
> 
> Thanks for reading and please review!


	3. Harry's Birthday

Chapter 3- Harry's Birthday

_Saturday, July 31st, 2010_

" _Happy Birthday Harry!" Whispered Draco softly into Harry's ear._

_His breath was warm against his skin. The low tremble in his voice caused a shiver to run down Harry's spine._

_The clocks in the house had just turned midnight. Draco had told Harry that he wanted to be the first person to wish him a Happy Birthday. And here he was coming through with his promise. A minute ago, the birthday boy had been sound asleep._

_Harry looked up at his boyfriend through sleepy eyes and smiled, warmly. "Thanks."_

_A comforting silence fell over them as they continued to gaze at each other in the darkened bedroom. Harry's heart swelled suddenly with adoration and happiness as he continued to get lost in soft grey eyes. Harry had been searching for happiness his whole twenty-seven years of existest if seemed. And he'd had it at times; Being told he was a wizard, Hogwarts, Summers at the Burrow, Quittiditch, Ron and Hermione, the first few months with Ginny, discovering muggle clubs, Neville… But this, what he was feeling now with Draco didn't compare to those other times. He knew what he was feeling now was true happiness. He never thought Draco Malfoy, the nemesis of his youth would be the cause of his great happiness and joy in his life. But he was. And maybe if this thing between them had bloomed a few years ago when Harry was still discovering his sexuality, he would've denied it, tried to hide it away as he had done with most of his male relationships back then._

_But now at twenty-seven, he didn't want to hide it away. He no longer felt shame when he thought about his attraction to both men and women or anyone really. Harry was attracted to all sorts of people and that was okay. Draco made him realize that it was okay._

_At this though, Harry reached up and softly caressed Draco's cheek. Feeling the soft blond hairs that lined there. Draco hadn't bothered to shave last night leaving a fine line of stubble on his face. His hand then slid towards the back of Draco's head and pulled him down towards him._

_They kissed softly at first before it turned passionate and needy. Harry sucked hard on Draco's lower lip before slipping his tongue into the other boy's mouth. Not waiting for permission. Draco's tongue silvered around Harry's, meeting him in some sort of dance. Their tongue coiled and wrapped around each other like snakes meeting._

_Harry's hand tugged hard at the hairs at the back of Draco's neck._

_Draco who had been lying up until this point on at Harry's side moved so that he was now straddling Harry's hips. He brushed his semi-hard cock into Harry's stomach as he did so._

_Harry moaned into the kiss at this. He felt the blood rush to his own cock, making it harden immediately and come to life. He flexed his hips upwards at this, brushing himself against Draco's thigh._

" _Fuck Draco." Harry murmured as Draco tore his mouth away from his and began to attack the side of his neck. As he moved down his body, their cocks brushed against each other, causing them both to harden more. They moved against one another like this for a second longer before Draco was moving away._

" _I want you to fuck me," whispered Harry as he opened his eyes and looked down at Draco as he took a nipple between his lips and sucked on it. This movement caused a long hiss to come out of Harry's lips as a jolt of pleasure filled the pit of his stomach. He hated all this teasing that Draco was doing. He just wanted him to stick that beautiful cock of his inside of him already and fuck him until he saw stars._

_However, Draco had other ideas. Of course, he wanted to fuck Harry. He always wanted to fuck Harry. However, he wanted to do a little something to Harry first. It was his birthday after all._

" _Patience," whispered Draco. His grey eyes looking up and meeting Harry's. They smiled at each other before Draco sucked again on Harry's pink nipple before batting it back and forth between his tongue. He loved how sensitive Harry's nipples were. He'd been with other guys who didn't find nipple play to be as enjoyable as Harry did._

_Harry's eyes immediately closed at this as he allowed for Draco's touch to take over. Okay, so maybe he could be a little patience, he thought._

_Draco sucked on the now harden peak giving it once last kiss before repeating the same action to the other one._

" _Draco, please," whispered Harry after a few moments had passed. He lifted his head off of the pillow and locked eyes with Draco. As nice as the nipple play was, he really needed to be fucked. His cock was painfully hard and leaking. He was going to go mad if Draco didn't give it any attention and soon._

_Draco smirked at hearing the need and want in Harry's voice. It made him painfully aware of his own neglected erection. However, unlike Harry, he was good at waiting. Sitting up, Draco leaned forward and brushed the pad of his thumb against Harry's bottom lip before pulling him into a messy kiss._

" _I want to taste you first," Draco whispered after a second had passed. Harry raised an eyebrow at this before his eyes darkened with arousal. He knew that Draco just didn't mean that he wanted to give him a blow job, but to rim him. Something they hadn't yet gotten to do together._

_Harry just nodded his head before leaning once again back against the pillows, watching as Draco positioned himself between his wide, open legs._

_Draco started off with kissing around the area first. He kissed Harry's inner thighs and around his balls before diving into the main area of his affection. Harry arched his back and lifted his legs slightly off of the bed to give Draco better access to his hole._

_Draco ran the tip of his tongue in lazy circles around the puckered hole._

Harry woke up and swore as he felt his erection pressing painfully against the cotton of his boxers.

This was not the first time he had woken up with a full-on-hard-on after dreaming about his ex. He hated after two years that his body still responded to the thought of him like this. Harry felt betrayed by his body. He didn't want to think about Draco Malfoy like this. He should be over it by now...and he was or so he thought. But it was the quiet moments like this at night when he was alone in his bedroom, with his guards down that memories and old feelings came floating back.

Harry groaned as he stared at the tent of his boxers. He debated with himself if he wanted to finish it off or not. If it had been any other person from a past relationship that had caused the erection, he would've jerk himself off in a heartbeat. But that fact that it had been Draco fucking Malfoy, his once nemesis turned lover turned ex was causing him to second guess about having a morning masturbation session.

Tearing his eyes away from the tent he reached blindly out for his wand on the nightstand and did a quick spell. His wand flashed it was just past 1 am. He was officially thirty. Dropping his wand beside him, he reached for his glasses and sat up further in the bed. He kicked the sheets to the end of the bed as he did so. He was wide awake now. He'd been hoping to get a good night's sleep tonight, but it seemed like that wouldn't be happening.

Harry sighed again and looked around the bedroom in the dark. There wasn't much to the room. He hadn't taken the time to decorate it. The room only consisted of a large dresser, two nightstands, and a four-poster bed. He only used the room for sleeping, anyways. He saw no point in putting the extra energy into decorating it. He only ever saw it in the dark or early morning light.

There were still a few hours to go before he was due to Portkey over to the Burrow. He wasn't looking forward to it. He loved the Weasley's and always enjoyed his time with him. They were his family. However, Harry wasn't looking forward to the big fuss that he knew they would all make about it being his birthday, his 30th too! Harry felt a wave of anxiety just thinking back to the mayhem that had been Ron's back in March.

Harry suddenly got out of bed and shook his head, trying to get rid of the thoughts of what the day would bring. It was too early to be thinking about all this. Plus he was a grown-ass man. He shouldn't any longer feel anxious when it came to this stuff. And it hadn't been a real issue until after the war. Growing up, Harry's birthday had never felt special, until he came to Hogwarts and he met people who actually loved and cared for him and wanted to make a big deal of his date of birth. He had enjoyed his birthdays and parties than between the years at Hogwarts.

Harry had never liked to be the centre of attention, but he never got anxious about it until after the war when he couldn't escape it. Where ever he went, the attention followed him.

And it had only seemed to have gotten worse, the social anxiety over the last two years when he had decided to cut himself off from the wizarding world and people in general and escape to Wales. He still saw people, but only a select few and when he wanted too. He guessed also spending a majority of his time around owls who didn't talk back to him also didn't help with the issue. He'd managed to miss his last couple of birthdays, despite Molly Weasley's attempts of throwing him a party. But this year, she wouldn't hear of it. Apparently making it to thirty was a big deal or something? Apparently no one thought he would live this long. And he guessed they were right in thinking that. Especially since he'd been on death door more times then he liked to count.

Harry could feel his heart racing but he ignored it as he pushed his way into the small adjourning bathroom and flicked on the light. He stared at his reflection for a moment in the round mirror above the vanity before pushing his glasses off and splashing cold water on his face.

He knew his anxiousness wasn't just because of the party later on today. It was about the rest of the week in general. He'd promised Hermione that he would attend her stupid S.P.E.W gala charity event thing on Friday and which had led somehow to him promising to stay in London for the week leading up to it. He was staying overnight at the Burrow after the party before returning to 12 Grimmauld Place. The property was still in his name. He hadn't had the heart to sell the old Black family house in the end. Instead, he just let it stay, gathering in dust only using it when in town and not even then. Kreacher the house-elf was still alive and living there, always keen to help his master when needed.

He didn't know what he was going to do for a week in London and he was regretting making the promise to Hermione. But it had seemed like a good idea at the time. Hermione had fire-call him late last night after he'd responded to her owl about the party. She'd been going on and on how she missed him and wanted to spend more than a few hours with him. And he'd felt guilty about this. His decision to move out here had been a little rushed. He'd given no real warning about moving until a day before. But it had felt like the right thing to do at the time. So he'd promised to come and stay in London for the week. Luckily, Harry had an apprentice at the moment who was more than willing to look after the Owlery for the week. The apprentice's name was Jeremy and reminded Harry of a young Hagrid. So that was one last thing he had to worry about.

However, Harry had never been good at taking time off work. In over the two years that he'd lived on the farm, he'd been gone more than a day or two. He didn't like to leave his owls for too long. He didn't know how he would survive a week really.

He dried his face roughly with a face cloth before walking out of the bathroom and headed downstairs to the kitchen. Harry's hard-on was gone now as he busied himself with making a cup of tea. He didn't bother to use magic as he took the fire red kettle and filled it was water from the sink. As he set the kettle on the stove to boil, his eyes fell onto the invitation for the gala. He'd read it twice already but he couldn't help but read it over again. Not that there was much to it. It looked like all those other invitations to the numerous charity events he was invited too over the years.

Harry guessed the thing that really got him was that S.P.E.W was an actual thing like an actual fucking official charity organization and not just something Hermione went on and on about in Fourth Year.

* * *

Draco took a deep sip from his drink and stared into the empty fireplace, imaging that there was a glowing fire there.

Except there wasn't. It was the middle of summer and England was currently going through a heat-wave. Only a complete idiot would have a fire going in the middle of summer like that. The blond wizard was too hot in his own skin anyways. But he still missed the comforts sounds of the fire going as he continued to sit there in his living room.

He couldn't sleep.

There was a certain wizard on his mind. He always thought about Harry on this day. It was practically embedded in his mind now that July 31st was Harry Potter's birthday. He'd grown up knowing the date, years before he ever set foot in Hogwarts. The papers always made sure to print some sort of story on The Potters' boy back in the day when they were all wondering where he was. And since the war, July 31st had been made into Harry Potter Day. It wasn't an official holiday but the prophet made it out to be. Despite other events or news on the day, Harry's picture and name always made it to the front of the page every year. And this year would be no different. Probably worse, thought Draco to himself. Harry was thirty. They were all thirty this year, he thought.

He took another drink from his glass before placing the now empty crystal tumbler down on the coffee table in front of him. He pinched his nose before letting out a deep sigh and slumping back against the armchair.

He hated how he was thinking about Harry and he knew it wasn't just because of the date. He'd been thinking about the wizard since yesterday when Hermione's owl had come with the invitation to the gala on Friday. He knew Blaise had warned him, but it still didn't take the surprise away.

Yes, since the war things had become civil between all the former Hogwarts students of what would've been the graduating class of 98. But it still didn't take the shock away from him sometimes. That his former classmates forgave him for his past actions at school and during the war and somehow thought kindly of him. It had shocked him when Harry had not only spoken for him and his mother during the trials but afterward when he'd come up to him and shook his hand. The picture that had been displayed in the Prophet the next day was still smeared fresh in his mind. Harry Potter the savior of the Wizarding World shaking the hands of a former death eater was front-page news. And that had shifted some people's perspectives on him and Slynetherins in general. Seeing Harry Potter, their hero shaking hands with what some would say the enemy. Don't get him wrong, people still took the mick out of him, especially during though first few years after the war and even now twelve years later. However, others had come around to the fact that he had been young at the time and greatly influenced by his father.

Now Draco wasn't best friends with any of the Golden Trio like Pansy was. Or any former Gryffindors or Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff for that matter. However, he did make an effort to act civil and polite and almost friendly when he ran into anyone from school. And it wasn't because he thought he was better than anyone like he'd during his youth or it being a stupid pureblood thing. He was overall that bullshit he'd been fed as a child about blood and needing to keep the Malfoy lines pure and blah blah blah.

No, Draco kept more to himself because he just was a private person. He only kept a handful of close friends nowadays; Pansy, Blaise, Theo, and the Greengrass sisters. They were the only company he needed. Maybe a few years ago, he would've thought differently. Two years ago to be exact when there had been a chance to have more when he'd thought there had been more but had been greatly wrong.

Now Draco kept his company small and only opened up to a few very select people. And that was just his friends. His lovers were even more select. His love life nowadays wasn't much. He only went on the very rare date with someone Pansy thought he would hit it off with. Or he had the occasional hook up at a very elite private club when he'd drank too much Firewhiskey or it had been a few months since he'd had sex. Draco hadn't had a real relationship with someone in a while. Well, he knew when his last relationship had been, two years and almost three months to be exact.

He was still recovering from it.

And maybe that was why he kept his distance from Hermione and the other Gryffindors. They weren't his friends and could never be. He wouldn't allow it. They were his ex's friends. They all reminded him of Harry.

Draco didn't need the reminders of him. He had enough memories of Harry in his mind to remind him on a daily basis of the Boy Who Had Lived.

* * *

"Do you think there's enough food?" asked a very worried looking Molly Weasley as she looked around at the cramped kitchen of the Burrow. There was not an inch of counter space that wasn't covered in some sort of dish or plate of food. All of Harry's favourites.

Ginny laughed at her mum's pinched face at this. "Mum! There's enough food here to feed all of Hogwarts for a year!"

Molly looked over at her daughter at this and sighed before giving her a soft smile. "I guess it's quite a lot." she then worried her bottom lip and looked again around the kitchen. She'd made quite a lot of food. But she always did attend to go overboard with the cooking. She just never wanted her family to starve. And that hadn't changed since they had all moved out. It had seemed to have gotten worse. She was more worried now that they weren't eating enough and that their own real proper meal was here when they came to visit.

"Don't worry! Harry will love it all!" Ginny smiled at her mum warmly before placing a soft hand on her shoulder. Growing up, she'd hated all her mum's fussing and doting she'd done but now she found it sweet and missed it slightly. She knew she was lucky to have a mum like Molly Weasley.

"Do you think so?" asked Molly after a second.

Ginny opened her mouth to say something but before she could the back door opened and Harry stepped through.

"Sorry," he spoke as both women looked at him in disbelief. "I would've come through the front but the Portkey dropped me on the backfield." Harry's words were slightly rushed as a nervousness came over him. He hadn't been to the Burrow since Christmas.

"Harry!" cried out Ginny as she rushed to her ex and old friend. She threw her arms immediately around his neck and buried her face into his neck. She usually tried not to make a big deal of seeing him, especially around her mum who she knew was thinking about what could've been. However, she couldn't help herself now as she allowed herself to get lost in his familiar scent of sweat, cedarwood, and something spicey. Since she could remember, Harry had smelt like this. It was like he never thought to change his brand of body wash sticking with the same one since he was a teenager. Ginny knew this to be true for a fact because she'd pointed that out to him when they first had lived together and asked him about it. She'd once even gone out and bought him a different kind of body wash, which he had used to just please her but in the end, it had felt right. He no longer smelt like Harry, Her Harry.

A blush crept into her cheeks as Harry cleared his throat and realized that the hug had gone on longer than she had anticipated. She smiled apologetically as she immediately removed herself from him.

Harry smiled reassuringly before turning his attention to Molly.

Ginny took a step back and watched as her mum kissed Harry on the cheek before giving him a crushing hug. It seemed like he was missed by both Weasley women.

"Harry! Look at you!" marveled Molly as she finally let him go and held him at arm's length. It was like this every time Harry came back to the Burrow. Molly would always look at him like he had grown or something since she'd last saw him.

"It's good to see you, Molly," Harry whispered in reply.

At this, Molly pulled him to her chest again, stroking the mess of his hair for a second longer before letting him go.

Just then Arthur Weasley came into the room, followed by George and his current boyfriend Phil.

"Harry! How was your journey in?" asked Arthur brightly as he clasped a hand on Harry's back.

Ginny reached out and took a cookie from the plate in front of her watching as her brothers and their partners came into the kitchen one by one like a train, greeting Harry warmly.

"Ron. Why don't you take Harry upstairs and show him his room while the rest of us finish the final touches for the party!" spoke Molly brightly. Her eyes looked lovingly between the two boys.

"Mum. I don't think Harry needs my help with finding his room," commented Ron, his mouth filled with a cookie.

Harry just laughed as Molly scowled at her son and commented on his eating habits.

"Come on Ronald!" spoke Harry as he lifted his rucksack off of the floor and swung it over his shoulder.

Ron murmured something again but Harry couldn't make it out as they left the kitchen and climbed up the old twisted staircase to Ron's old bedroom at the top of the house. Despite being grown men, the two old friends still shared a room when at the Burrow. Even when Ron and Hermione had been together. Molly wouldn't let any of her children share a room with their partners unless they were married. So that really only really allowed Bill and Percy. They were the only two Weasley children married at the moment.

"So how are things mate?" asked Ron as he closed the bedroom door behind him and took a seat on his bed.

The two friends Fire-called each other weekly and Ron made an attempt to come up to see Harry at least month or so when he had a weekend off. But it still didn't feel like enough sometimes. Going from hanging out almost daily to the occasional visit over the last two years had been hard. But Ron knew that Harry needed to get away in the end. He'd seen how the ten years after the war had gotten to his best friend. It had only been a matter of time before he ran. Ron was surprised that Harry had even last ten years as he had in London, bombarded by the press and general public on a daily basis.

"Things are good," stated Harry as he threw himself onto the other bed in the room and smiled over at Ron. He couldn't really complain. He had a simple life, but it suited him well.

"Not tired yet?" asked Ron in a teasing manner. He always asked Harry this question every time they caught up. It had started off as general curiosity when Harry had first informed his best friend that he'd bought a farm in Wales and started raising owls. But now it was more of a joke between them.

"Nope. Not tired yet!" answered Harry with a quick shake of his head.

The two friends then began to chat away about a Quidditch match from a few days ago until there came a soft knock on the door.

"Mum wants you both downstairs in ten minutes, dressed and ready!" spoke Ginny as she pushed open the door. Her brown eyes looking between the two friends. It amazed her how it felt like no real-time had passed as she continued to look at them. Yes, the room was still the same and had that stupid bright orange Quidditch poster adorned above Harry's bed, but even they looked the same themselves, despite being thirty now. Yes, there laugh lines starting to make an appearance around Ron's eyes and mouth and his hair was shorter. And Harry's seemed to have a permanent five o'clock shadow on his face and he had filled out more in a good way over the year. But if one looked quickly and not at the little details, they would see two best friends chatting away about the upcoming school year. And not two grown-ass men who were probably too big now to be sleeping in twin beds.

"Ok. Ok," replied Ron at this sister before getting to his feet and heading over to the small dresser in the room. As he pulled open the middle draw and began to roughly around for a pair of socks, he looked over his shoulder and gave Ginny who had taken a step further into the room and was about to take a seat on the edge of Harry's bed.

Harry either didn't notice Ginny come into the room or didn't care as he stripped off his t-shirt and revealed a muscular and tanned torso before beginning to pull things out from his bag. He had used the same enchant spell on the rucksack that Hermione had used all those years ago on her purse during that year they had searched for Horcruxes

"Ginny! Get the fuck out of here!" cried Ron as peeled off the socks he was currently wearing and threw them at his sister.

"EW! RON! GROSS!" cried back Ginny as the socks hit her in the face before landing in her lap. She immediately reached for them and threw them back at her brother.

"Get the fuck out of here then!" he cried in outrage. "Me and Harry are trying to get dressed here!"

"What Ron? It's not like I haven't seen you both naked before!" commented Ginny, a sly smile spreading across her face. She caught Harry smirking at her through the corner of her eye.

"EW GINNY! That's fucking disgusting!" commented Ron. He still hadn't put on the clean pair of socks yet as he glared at his sister from his bed.

Ginny just laughed before rising to her feet and heading out of the room. She'd actually meant to stay in the room. She just liked to ruffle her brother up like that just a bit. And the easiest way to do that was to bring up her past relationship with Harry.

Ginny's laughter could still be heard as she walked down the stairs and into her own bedroom. The redhead was already dressed and ready for the party but went to go retouch her make up. Her hair was half up in a top-knot, the rest fall into loose curls down her back. On her slim frame, she wore a white linen halter dress that fell mid-thigh. It was simple yet classic. Plus it was breathable in the summer heat which was the most important thing to Ginny at the moment.

At three on the dot, Harry and Ron emerged from the room and headed outside to the back where the main event was going to be happening. Since Harry had arrived the back garden which overlooked the orchid of the Weasley property had been turned into a party area. There were clustered of round tables and chairs spread out along the lawn. There were poles extracted along the edge of the yard where strings of fairy lights and lanterns hung. There was a big banner stretched over two that read HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY! Harry was both touched and a little embarrassed about the fuss the Weasley's had made with transforming the yard just over his birthday. It all kinda reminded him of Bill and Fleur's wedding, even though there was no giant tent this time.

"Your mum has outdone herself once again," replied Harry quietly to Ron.

Ron sensing his friend's discomfort just laughed and clapped a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Only for you mate! Shall we get a drink?"

"Yes, lets!" replied Harry eagerly. He knew he was going to be drinking loads tonight.

As the two friends made their way over to the refreshment table, they were stopped and greeted by a number of their old classmates; Seamus, Dean, Luna, and Hannah. They spoke to them all briefly before gesturing towards the table, promising to catch up later.

"Where's Hermione?" Harry couldn't help but ask as he twisted off the cap of a muggle beer and looked around the not yet crowded party. Even though the party had just started, Hermione wasn't one to be late. He knew it was weird for him to be asking Ron who was technically Hermione's ex on where she was. But it was an old habit. And it wasn't like Ron and Hermione weren't friends still. They'd been together way too long not to still remain somewhat friends. It would be too weird if they didn't keep in touch.

Plus, Harry didn't believe that the break up would last forever. He knew the two still slept together occasionally when they got drunk at the same party or where just feeling lonely and bored. They had both confided him numerous times after it had happened and they both immediately regretted taking advantage of the other. Harry didn't believe in fate and all that crap, but he did believe that Ron and Hermione were meant to be together.

"I don't know mate!" commented Ron with a slight shrug as he came to stand beside Harry and twisted off the cap of his own muggle beer.

"Cheers!" they both spoke as they clinked the necks of their beer bottles together before taking a drink.

Just then Hermione appeared out of nowhere beside them.

"Happy Birthday Harry!" she spoke as she touched Harry lightly on the arm.

Both Harry and Ron jumped in surprise at this, nearly spilling their beers.

"HERMIONE!" they both examined at the same time.

Hermione smiled at her two friends before throwing her arms around Harry in a hug. "When did you get here?" asked Harry into her ear as he hugged her back.

"Just now. I apparated in." She answered back, not breaking apart from the hug like Ginny had earlier, Hermione buried her face into Harry's neck taking in the familiar scent of him. "I've missed you!"

"I've missed you too, Mione!" whispered back Harry as he turned his head slightly and planted a kiss to her cheek. He'd missed the witch terribly. He didn't want to think how long it had been since he'd last seen her. He assumed it had been at Ron's birthday party. Not the one that Molly had thrown for him here at the Burrow but the one that a few Aurors had thrown together at the Leaky the night after.

The hug lasted for a second longer before Hermione pulled away and smiled softly at Harry before shifting her attention to Ron. She smiled shyly at the redhead. Not really sure if they should hug or not. The last time they'd seen each other had been the morning after said birthday party at the Leaky where they had gotten a room together too drunk and too horny to Floo back to their own flats.

"Come here!" murmured Ron after an awkward moment had passed between the two ex-lovers and he smiled that lazy smile of his at her. He held open his arms wide for Hermione to step into.

Hermione blushed and looked down at her feet before looking up again and smiling at Ron and stepping into his embrace.

Harry took a swing of his beer and looked away from his two friends. He wanted to give them some sort of privacy. From what? He wasn't sure of. It just felt right though.

* * *

It was just past eleven as the party came down.

Most of the adults had left or gone off to bed, leaving the kids to themselves. Well, technically they were all adults, but the older ones (Molly, Arthur, Bill, Fleur, Percy, and his wife, Penelope) called it a night. Leaving, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny left. Seamus and Dean who had come together had left together shortly after George and Phil. Luna had fallen asleep at one of the tables. Neville hadn't stayed long after arriving at around five. Hannah had left with him.

For a weird moment, Harry was filled with nostalgia as he sat back on the old iron rod porch swing with Ginny's feet on his lap and looked over at where Ron was seated on the steps of the porch with an arm around a very sleepy Hermione. For a second he forgot all about the years that had pasted and was transformed back to a simpler time. Well maybe not a simpler time. It had been the summer after the war. He had Ginny had just decided to get back together again and try. It had been around his birthday too. Ron and Hermione had just started dating. They were all in the blissful honeymoon phase of their relationships and had the whole world at their feet, or so it felt like. That was when Harry's nightmares had been at their worse, fresh, and painful from the war. He barely slept then, still didn't really sleep much to be honest. Coming outside and looking up at the stars was the only real comfort for him at the time. Ginny, who just wanted to be with him, would sneak out and join him on the porch swing. Ron and Hermione shortly after. They had nightmares too.

At that time, he thought he would be married to Ginny by thirty and have two or three kids of his own to take care of. Ron and Hermione too. And he had almost had that life too. But he had gone down an unexpected path instead. He used to feel guilty about it. Thinking he had somehow lead Ginny on, but she'd reassured him that he hadn't. They just weren't meant to be that was all. It still hurt Harry to hear that but he'd long ago expected that the redhead was right.

Letting out a sigh, he looked up at the sky before reaching out and beginning to give Ginny a foot rub. It was mostly out of habit and just that he needed to do something with his hands.

As he dug the pads of his thumb into the arch of Ginny's left foot, she looked up at him.

"Sorry," he croaked as he let go of her foot.

"No. No. Don't stop!" she cried as she lifted her foot and flexed her toes in his face. They both laughed at this before Harry began to work at her arch again with his thumb. They were quiet for a second longer before Ginny was sitting up on her elbows.

"How are you?" she asked sincerely. Her brown eyes sparkling with warmth towards Harry. She felt like she hadn't gotten to really talk to him all night.

"I'm good," answered Harry with a smirk. "And you?"

"I'm good," replied Ginny.

The conversation then drifted towards Quidditch like it always did between them. They both loved the sport and it had always been a safe topic for them. As the conversation grew slightly heated as they shared different opinions on an up-and-coming seeker, Ron interrupted them. He stood up and announced that he and Hermione were going to go for a walk.

Harry and Ginny just nodded their heads at this and watched in silence as the couple rose to their feet and walked, rather close together through the backyard and towards the orchid.

"Do you think they'll get back together properly? Or continue this dance around each other?" asked Ginny turning her attention back onto Harry.

Harry was quiet for a moment as he resumed the foot massage. "I'm not sure. But I hope so. They belong together."

"You really think so?" asked Ginny.

"Yeah. Yeah I do," answered Harry quietly. "You don't?"

"I don't know. I don't think I believe that anyone is truly meant to be together. Yes, some people fit better together than others. But I don't believe in the whole belong together thing, sorry."

Harry chuckled softly at this. "No offense, taken."

A blanket of silence fell over them for a moment or two longer before Ginny found herself asking what she most wanted to ask.

"So...what about you?"

"What about me?"

"Are you seeing anyone? I know you are busy training owls and what not but there must be some good looking wizard or witch off in Wales that has caught your attention!" she teased slightly. She didn't ask because she was jealous. She just thought that Harry was too good looking and nice not to have a special someone in his life.

Harry held her eye for a moment before looking away and shaking his head. "No," he answered in a whispered.

"Neville mentioned that he went to visit you," explained Ginny slowly not wanting to appear nosey. Neville was a bit of an awkward topic between them He was still both of their friends, but he was kinda the reason they had broken up well not the main reason. But he was the one who had kinda made Harry realize he liked guys as well as girls and wanted to explore that side of himself.

Harry didn't say anything as he continued to look down and focus on massaging Ginny's foot. He knew he had nothing to hide or be embarrassed about in front of Ginny. But he still felt guilty about what had happened all those years ago now.

"What's going on with that?" she asked, attempting yet again for him to make conversation. Neville and Harry had never really gone out. They had always just had sex. They'd never been proper boyfriend and boyfriend. Ginny thought they would make a cute couple, but Harry always shot down the idea. He didn't see Neville like that. Yes, they enjoyed sleeping together but he still only thought of Neville has a close friend.

"Nothing," replied Harry after a moment had passed. "You know that Gin." His green eyes stared into her brown ones. "He just came up for a visit. It doesn't mean anything." Yes, they had gotten drunk off of some elderberry wine that Neville had brought with him and slept together. But that was their routine. They both did it more out of comfort than anything else nowadays. Sure it had been hot and heavy the first few months when they'd both been discovering that side of themselves. But then Neville met someone, a wizard from France, and their little thing came to an end. Harry had been happy that Nevile had found someone. And Harry had gone one to find someone for himself a few months later. And when both of those relationships fizzled out a year or so later they reunited like nothing had changed until someone else came along.

"But aren't you tired of it not meaning anything?" asked Ginny. "Don't you want a something?"

"You're one to talk!" teased Harry, trying to bring back the lightness of the conversation. "Don't you want a _something_? A _someone_?" He knew that Ginny was just as bad as him when it came down to relationships. They both hadn't dated anyone seriously in a while. They were both enjoying sleeping around too much to settle down really.

Ginny glared at him for a second before tightly her head back and letting out a deep rasp of a chuckle. "Merlin! You sound like Molly Weasley!"

Harry wagged his eyebrows playfully and smirked at Ginny.

"I don't know if I want a something, but there is a someone I want," Ginny replied after the laughter had died down between them. It was her turned to act shy as she looked off into the distance and thought about Blaise. She didn't know if she wanted a real relationship with the wizard or just some fun. But she did know that ever since that little kiss at Pansy's New Year Eve party, she hadn't been able to think about anyone other than him.

Harry's eyebrows twitched upwards at this with interest. "Who?"

"Blaise."

"Zabini?!"

"Yes."

"Why?" asked Harry in disbelief.

"Why not?" shot back Ginny with slight annoyance. He didn't think that Harry had any right to judge her in being interested in a Slytherin. "He's hot!"

"Yes, he is," admitted Harry with a small smile. He hadn't seen the wizard in a year or so, not since that one time he'd come out of a club that he and Neville had been going in to.

"We kissed once!" added Ginny as she thought back to New Year's.

"Really? When?"

"New Year's. It was at Pansy's party. There were a bunch of old school mates there from all different houses. It was fun. You should've been there. You would've liked it." Ginny knew that Pansy had invited Harry, along with Ron knowing that they were not only friends of hers but of Hermione's as well. Ron had ended up working that night and Harry...Ginny wasn't sure why he hadn't gone. She knew it wasn't because he wasn't in town. He had been. He'd been at the Burrow the next day for the annual New Year's Day brunch.

"I remember the invitation. It had been pink and filled with glitter," Harry made a face as he remembered how the glitter had seemed to stay for days afterward even though he had used a strong cleaning spell after it poured onto the floor after opening the envelope.

Ginny smiled as she remembered the exploding glitter card. "Why didn't you come?" she pressed.

Harry just shook his head. He didn't have a real answer to give her. He'd thought about going to the party. It had sounded like fun. He'd attended a few of Pansy's parties over the years since she'd had started to host them. It had started off as a way of them all to get to know each other after the war. A meeting of truths if you will. That was kinda how the whole thing with Malfoy had started. But in the end, he was afraid. Afraid that Malfoy would be there. And then his anxiety had taken over and it just seemed like a whole lot easier to avoid everyone and decline.

"Is it because of Malfoy?" Ginny asked in a quiet voice.

Harry looked up at this and gave her a look. No one really knew about him and Malfoy or so he'd thought. Yes, he assumed his friends suspected something had been going on between them, but they hadn't exactly announced it to the world. It had been a secret. The only people who really knew were Ron and Hermione. And he'd only told them after it had all fallen apart.

"Don't worry, they didn't tell me." injected Ginny as if reading Harry's thoughts. "I just sort of figured it out." She'd seen them leave a muggle bar hand-in-hand once when she'd been out with her coworkers once. They hadn't seen her though. And then Hermione and she had gotten extremely drunk right after her split from Ron and told Ginny the whole thing after she'd just asked how Harry was doing.

"Oh. It was that obvious?" he asked, still looking at her.

"No. I just know you well," she chimed in with a smile. They held each other eyes for a second before Ginny reached out and took Harry's hand. He looked down at their hands together before looking back up with a perplexed look.

She gave his hand a squeeze before dropping it. "I'm going to go get a piece of cake, do you want anything?" she asked as she suddenly removed herself from him and rose to her feet.

Harry looked at her briefly before shaking his head.

He listened to the creak of the backdoor opening and closing before leaning back on the swing and looking once again up at the stars.

Thoughts of Draco filled his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I know there wasn't any Drarry, but there will be soon. Just be patient with me. What did you think? Was it okay? This is my first time writing for Harry Potter, so any feedback would be wonderful to hear!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
